


Unlikely Alliance

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Hatesex, Rough Sex, Teasing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: After their defeat on Amonkhet, Gideon and Liliana relieve pent-up frustration on each other in a variety of exciting ways.





	Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a cute T-rated drabble and ended up absolutely filthy. Takes place somewhere around Episodes 1&2 of the "Return to Dominaria" storyline.

It was growing dark outside the inn. The stunted trees of the Caligo Morass twisted in the wind, and the occasional drop of rain spattered against the warped glass of the room's only window. Inside, a fire smouldered fitfully in the grate, and candles dripped and hissed on shelves. Gideon's armor lay in a heap in one corner, still crusted with the bloodied sand of another world. Liliana emptied the dregs of a pitcher of wine into her glass and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Ki-teon... Yura?"

"Not quite. Kyth-e-on Iora," said Gideon, lying slouched across the bed in front of her.

Liliana frowned and took a sip of her wine. "Kiz-e-yun. Kizeun Yora."

Gideon smiled. "Kytheon Iora."

Liliana cocked a dark eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Well, I can't hear the difference."

Gideon sat up a little and finished the last of his own wine. "It's a wonder we can communicate at all. Maybe it's something to do with our ability to planeswalk. Some kind of innate translation magic, perhaps?"

Liliana grinned and shuffled closer to Gideon from her perch at the edge of the bed. 

"Goodness. Could there be a brain under all that muscle?" She tapped at a bicep with one finger. Gideon playfully grabbed her wrist and made a show of inspecting the tracery of fine scars that crawled up her arm from her wrist. 

"We both know that appearances can be deceptive," he said, looking her in the eye.

Liliana pressed her fingertips together, channeling a touch of necromantic power. Her scars darkened as icy energy flowed through them, revealing the complex patterns of her tattoos. Faint shadows danced around her hand. Gideon grimaced and released his grip on her wrist.

"Ow," he said, "Cold." He shook his hand.

Liliana rolled her shoulders, sighed, and leaned in closer. "Let's have a look at those bandages."

"It's only been an hour since you last checked them," said Gideon, shrugging off his shirt. Liliana motioned at him to lift his arms up as she looked intently at the bandages crisscrossing his broad chest. 

"Well, maybe I just wanted an excuse to look at your oh-so-impressive torso," she said, glancing up and smirking. Gideon met her gaze, then deliberately let his eyes wander down to where Liliana's full breasts strained against the hem of her dress. 

Liliana tapped him on the chin. "Arms down, now." She slid backwards, kneeling with her hands crossed demurely on her lap. And then leaned forward, wearing a different kind of smile.

"Look all you want, Gideon. I'm many things, but I'm certainly not a hypocrite." She adopted a mocking, coquettish look, fluttered her eyelashes, and cupped her slender hands around her breasts, tugging the hem of her dress down just a little. Gideon opened his mouth, then closed it again as Liliana crawled towards him.

"I've always been impressed by your forbearance, Gideon," she said. "All this time, and not even a glance. I caught Chandra staring about five minutes after we first met. You're honorable to a fault, really." 

Gideon finally managed a few words. "I'm not sure this is a good idea." 

Liliana planted a pale finger on his lips, shushing him. "I think we're due a few moments to ourselves, hmm?" She straddled him, then tugged his hands from his sides to her shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be nice to forget all our responsibilities," she murmured. "Just for a little while?" Gideon's hands slid down the sides of her dress, tracing her curves. Liliana purred and writhed against them, enjoying the feel of his rough skin through sheer satin. Something shifted in Gideon's expression. With a snarl, he twisted out from underneath Liliana, grabbed her by the waist, and pinned her beneath him. They lay there for a moment, face to face, breathing heavily. Liliana gazed up at him, wide-eyed, seemingly caught off-guard.

"Enough games," said Gideon. His voice had an unfamiliar edge to it. Wordlessly, Liliana pressed herself up into Gideon, wrapping her legs around his. She ground her cheek into his neck, planted a tiny kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do something interesting," she breathed, one hand running through his hair. The other slipped downward and traced the outline of his cock through the stiff fabric.

* * *

He tore the stitching on her petticoats as he pulled them off her. She sat in his lap, grinding slowly, as he worked his tongue around her breasts. His hands squeezed into her ass, tugging her closer.

She pushed him backwards, shucking off the last of her clothes, watching the need in his eyes as she peels her underwear off. She padded over him, smiling a wicked smile as she undid his belt with practiced ease. His stiff cock sprang into air. Liliana's eyes widened for a moment before the smile returned. And then her mouth was on him, licking all over before tonguing the head, going deeper, swallowing, opening her throat wide for him. She brushes her hair out her the way as her lips wrap around the base and meets his gaze, perfectly composed. 

And then out, a string of saliva snapping between her gasping mouth and his throbbing cock. Breathing hard, fanning herself delicately, blushing hard, her makeup starting to run - Gideon coudn't take his eyes off her. He forced himself to move, pushed her down, pulled her in for a kiss - and she dodged, nipped him playfully on the cheek, and gently pressed the soft sole of her left foot into his sticky groin. She curled her toes around the head, and Gideon groaned, grabbed her around the waist, flipped her over. 

Liliana grunted in surprise and twisted her head around to look at him. He kneeled over her prone form, breathing slowly, cock red and shiny and twitching. 

She puffed the hair out of her eyes. "Come on, then, beefslab. Impress me." She uncrossed her legs, let him take a long look. A droplet of wetness ran down her thigh. Gideon closed his eyes, and when he opened them there was something new there. Something raw.He pushed into her from above, one tanned hand palming her pale ass, spreading her open for his thick cock. Deliciously thick, thick enough for her savor every inch as he grunted and forced them inside her. She gripped the sheets, mouth widening and eyes squeezed shut as at last he bottomed out, still trying to grind himself deeper inside. 

He filled her root to tip. She'd expected it to be good, but this was almost too much. Gideon drew back, and the feeling of emptiness was instantly too much to bear. She shimmied back as much as she could, trying to keep him inside, trying to suppress a desperate moan. And failed immediately, letting out a long, shuddering, gasping whine as he rocked back into her. She could hear it, hear the sounds her cunt made as he molded it around his length, the trickle of her wetness as each thrust squeezed it from her. 

Gideon fucked her into the mattress, his hips pounding into her ass hard enough to bruise. He crushed her body beneath his, rubbed her nipples raw against the bed, left red handprints everywhere he gripped her - all over her back, her neck, her thighs. Liliana was moaning openly now, all pretense of composure gone. The stink of her juices filled the room. She ground back against him every time he bottomed out, relishing the feel of herself spread taut, the stretching pull on her clit, the feel as he drew his length back across it.

His hands found her face, curled around her cheek and pulled her mouth open. Thick fingers pulled her head back - pulled her whole body back -into his pounding dick, into his hard muscles, into the radiant heat of his body. She crumpled in his grip and came, helplessly, shaking against him, swearing incoherently as continued to pound, uncaring. Dimly, she felt herself contracting in waves around his cock. It was like squeezing granite. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think. 

At last she came up for air and caught a glimpse of her face in a mirror. Eyes red and bleary, eyeliner running, lipstick smeared all over her chin. Drool and tears and sweat and strands of hair. She was filthy, ruined, hurting. It hurt as much it felt good now. She could feel the aches throughout her whole body, her cramped muscles, the bruises and the scrapes. Her cunt felt overstretched. Overstuffed. Something was coming, an orgasm to which that agonizing first was just a prelude. Gideon was going to drag it from her with his hammering, machine-like thrusts, and she was afraid. Gideon shoved her back down on her shoulders and fucked her deeper, pressing his cock against the roof of her cunt, and Liliana pressed her face into the sheets and howled.

* * *

When Gideon finally came, jammed inside her, thick jets of semen pulsing against her battered cervix, Liliana was a limp mess beneath him. She remembered her arms thrashing, her legs kicking. She remembered screaming and screaming into the pillow. She remembered tearing the sheets with her nails. She remembered begging, and the sound of her own mindless sobbing. 

Gideon rolled off her, breathing hard. Shakily, Liliana crawled over to him and draped herself across his chest. She tapped Gideon on the nose. He looked up blearily. 

"I just knew you'd turn out to be useful for something," she said, and kissed him softly on the lips, just once. Gideon grunted and closed his eyes.


End file.
